Fading Light
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: **DISCONTINUED**Edward's back, school is boring, and Bella is enjoying the normal-ness of it all. Of course, she wouldn't be Isabella Swan if things stayed that way. Enter the spiky headed new student at Forks who has Alice and Edward on edge.
1. Chapter 1

Bound: I just finished the three books and I still felt like I needed more of the characters. But since my eyes burn from reading too much I decided I would start my own story instead of looking for one. Yes, I realize I'm horrible with multiple chapters when it comes to updates. However I'm so deeply intrigued by this series at the moment that I don't think it will be much of a problem.

Okay, some key things to point out. First. This is a crossover with Kingdom Hearts. No, it does not have Sora and the gang come, fight some evil vampy-heartless and seal a keyhole. Expect to see Roxas, Axel, Namine, etc.

Another thing, this is obviously AU. Let's just say third book hasn't happened. Bella hasn't graduated yet and Victoria hasn't tried to unleash hell on Forks.

Also...its 3:30 am so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight or Kingdom Hearts series. I make no profit whatsoever on what I do other than the joy that the happy crack known as reviews brings me.

I was surprised when I got to school one not-so-fine Monday morning -it was on the verge of snowing- to find the entire school buzzing with energy. Forks, Washington was an extremely tiny town, usually anything that was this exciting would have gotten back to me already by way of Charlie. My dad, Charlie, was the police chief here and knew pretty much everyone.

I turned to look at my boyfriend, Edward, to ask what was going on. Edward Cullen, and his whole family, were vampires; and he especially had the ability to hear what people where thinking. For a moment I forgot what I wanted to know and was caught once again staring at his perfect face. His eyes were a brilliant topaz today because he and his adopted brother, Emmett, had gone hunting the weekend before. I shook myself out of my reverie once I realized I was staring and felt my entire face flushing the color of a ripe tomato.

Edward chuckled softly while his knuckles brushed against my cheek. He was gentle as always and even though I had been embarrassed a moment before I let out a small, content sort of noise. He let his hand fall to link with mine again, and we walked together to English.

"Whats got everyone so worked up?" I remembered my question. He paused for a split second before answering.

"There's a new student. A boy, spiky hair, blue eyes. No one seems to have caught his name yet."

"That figures," I let out a snort. "At this time on my first day I was already being mauled with questions."

"Thats because people just can't resist you, Bella." He smiled down at me, teasing. I gave his arm a warning tug and sat down for class.

At lunch I sighed irritably before taking my spot between Edward and Alice. I was tempted to let my head just fall against the desk. Alice looked at me with her eyebrow raised.

"She doesn't like calculus." Edward answered the unspoken question for her. Alice let out a giggle. The temptation to bang my head repeatedly was stronger now.

"It's easy for you guys to joke, you know everything!" I pretended not to hear Alice's vainly muffled laughter.

Something clanged across the table and I lifted my head to see Angela and Ben sitting down. I instantly felt less miffed when I realized I was near two people who didn't have seemingly infinite knowledge at their fingertips. Of course, Angela found the teasing just as entertaining. She wouldn't show it though, she was just as shy as me.

Angela was the one friend of mine who didn't seem to have a problem sitting with two members of the Cullen family. Most humans were subconsciously intimidated -Edward's words, not mine- and stayed away from the beautiful group of people. Ben was okay just to follow Angela around.

I let my head fall onto Edward's shoulder. Ben was happily explaining the latest action movie he'd seen to both Angela and Alice, with a lot of excited hand motions. I squeezed Edward's hand and let a small smile on my face. Quiet days like these were nice after all that had happened in the past month. It was hard not to notice when, halfway through the lunch hour, the entire cafeteria got silent.

I turned to follow the majority of the student body's eyes to the entrance, and lay my eyes on the new student. Light colored hair stood up in gravity defying spikes, surprisingly bright blue eyes, and a very slim frame – almost feminine. I didn't usually pay attention to what people were wearing due to my horrible sense in anything to do with fashion, but one glance at his chained vest and pants and I knew that he was going to stand out here.

He just gave a quick glance around the room before ignoring everyone and heading to get food. The volume gradually increased from a whisper and soon it was back to normal. My eye's glanced up to Edward to see what he thought but is look was slightly pensive. I turned again to look at Alice and she had a slightly troubled look on her face. I knew that my hopes for a few quiet days were over.

"Later," Edward's smooth as silk voice whispered into my ear. Sometimes I felt like he really could get into my head, even though his ability never worked on me. Angela spoke up next.

"You haven't had any classes with him yet, have you Bella?" I shook my head in the negative.

"His names Roxas Scott. Its got a weird ring to it." That time it was Ben.

"How come I couldn't be that lucky my first day?" I tightened my hold on Edward's hands. It hadn't been that unlucky. Alice patted my shoulder in mock sympathy. "Seriously though, everyone seems to be leaving him alone."

"He's not that... friendly." Angela struggled for a different word. She wasn't like most high school girls, she hated talking bad about people.

"We had history with him," Ben started " He gave the death glare to anyone within two feet of him. I thought he was going to kill the teacher when he had to stand for an introduction." I couldn't laugh with him. It would be just my luck that it was someone who could kill. He didn't look like a vampire though. No definitely too tan.

When school was over I waited patiently till Edward, Alice and I were all in the Volvo before I went to open my mouth.

"Who is that boy?"

"Its flickering to much for me to see anything. All I know is that several vampire's all dressed in black will almost definitely be looking for him."

"He's not like most people. His thoughts are so cloudy its hard to know whats going on. How bad is it?" He asked her. I saw her lovely face twist into a grimace through the mirror.

"If they come here, it could be very bad. They'll tear the surrounding area apart looking for him."

We pulled into the driveway in front of Charlie's house. Edward leaned over and pressed his cool lips against mine.

"I'll see you later tonight. We need to speak to Carlisle." I frowned.

"Edward, can't I go to?"

"You have to worry about calculus. You'll only have this experience once, Bella. I'll tell you everything tonight."

"He will," Alice's voice assured me from the backseat.

The next few hours ticked by slowly. I finished my homework and made dinner for Charlie. I was pushing the food on my plate around waiting anxiously for Edward to come over.

"So Bella, I hear there's a new face at the high school."

"Yeah, Dad." I looked up so it would seem like I was paying more attention.

"I bet that caused quite the uproar." He let out a deep chuckle. "Have you had the chance to speak with the boy yet?"

"No, I didn't have any classes with him."

"Well that's perfect, we can meet him together."

"Sure dad...wait, what??" My head jerked up to see his face.

"His family moved into the next house over. I haven't seen them around town yet and thought it would be nice of us to play good neighbor."

Bound: Okay, so not an ending for a chapter but I'm about to pass out on the keyboard. I'll be doing homework tomorrow so next update will probably be Monday. Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound: Yay for the positive response so far. I reply to all my signed reviews, so I've already said thanks but let me say it again. Thank you

Disclaimer: Sorry, but in the 30-ish hours since I wrote the first chapter I haven't had the time to seize ownership of Twilight or Kingdom Hearts.

"Edward will be here anytime now, and since when did you jump at the opportunity to socialize?" I winced at my harsh tone. There were probably a lot of times where I gave Charlie attitude he didn't deserve.

"It's not often a new family moves to such a small town, Bella. Even for an old man like me its something to get interested in." There was a knock at the door and I jumped out of my seat. I pretended not to notice Charlie's attitude immediately darken.

"Edward..." I let out a breath as we embraced in front of the door. He brought his lips to my cheek and tightened his hold on my body slightly. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one affected by having to spend hours apart. Charlie coughed from the kitchen doorway.

"We were just getting ready to head out, Edward. You're welcome to come with us." The invitation was grudgingly offered.

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward was polite towards him as always. "Where are you going?" We both knew his curiosity was feigned. He'd probably heard his thoughts before he had even stepped out of the Volvo.

"Next house down," he huffed, knowing that the offer had been excepted. "Thought we'd meet the new family. That house has been empty for a few years now."

A few minutes later, after an indescribably awkward walk to the next house down, we came across a house that was partially hidden by the trees. It had a familiar feel and when we got to the front door I realized why. This house was identical to Charlie's, right down to the fading color and peeling paint. I felt Edward give a reassuring tug to my hand and realized I had stopped moving. Charlie raised his fist to knock twice. The boy from school answered swiftly.

I can't imagine how weird it must have been to have three strangers on your doorstep. A middle aged man who was starting to bald, a Plain Jane type of girl, and an unearthly beautiful man. The boy took it all in stride lifting one brow and giving a "Hey" in greeting. He leaned casually against the doorway waiting for a response.

"Well hello there, son. I'm Police Chief Swan." I looked at him slightly horrified but I could tell that beside me Edward was amused. Way to scare a kid right when he moves into town. "My daughter, Bella, and I live just the next house down." He conveniently forgot who was standing next to me. " We wanted to welcome you're family to the neighborhood."

"Roxas Scott, pleased to meet you." The spiky haired boy's voice was dull. Obviously he didn't feel the need to try and impress anyone just because of his title. Charlie looked a bit miffed. We all stood there for a few seconds in an uncomfortable silence. Shuffling noises came from behind Roxas and a girl appeared beside him in the door.

The first thought I had is that she was unbelievably tiny. Maybe even smaller than the petite creature known as Alice. She had light blond hair that curled at the ends and a gentle smile on her face that reached her pale blue eyes. It wouldn't be hard to mistake her for a child, but there was something about her that didn't let you.

"Roxas," She scolded lightly, "we have guests, invite them in!" Her voice was as small as she was, but he immediately stepped aside and gestured for us to come in. We followed them into a sparsely filled living room and the girl offered her couch to us. Sitting between Charlie and Edward was not on my top favorite things to do but it was better than the alternative of them next to each other. She sat on a chair just across from us and he took up a position of the wall behind her.

"My names Namine. I'm sorry about him, he must me tired from the move." I could see him shaking his head in an annoyed fashion behind her. "Its so kind of you to come and greet us. I didn't catch your names."

"My names Charlie Swan, this is my daughter Bella." I elbowed him in the side. "And her boyfriend Edward. Are your parents home?"

"It's nice to meet you all. Mr. Swan, I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong idea but it's just Roxas and me who live here." Namine smiled ever so softly. I think the response left him slightly speechless. I don't know what type of thoughts would get into his head after hearing that a boy and girl my age were living alone together.

"So," of course that was my mouth opening to try and cover him and now I had to think of something to say. "How come Edward and I didn't see you at school today?"

"I've already graduated." She giggled at our reactions. "I'm older than I look. Nineteen next month."

"I hope you two like it here in Forks." Charlie was already on his feet. "We should be going home." Edward pulled me to my feet, catching me as I stumbled over some imaginary dust. I gave a weak smile to Namine, my way of apologizing for not saying a word during the brief visit.

"I'm sure we'll see you again." Edward's voice that time, charming and melodic. It was hard not to notice the two sets of eyes that followed him out the door.

Charlie was silent for the rest of the evening, up until the time that Edward 'left' and I changed into raggedy sweats for bed. When I shut the door to my room he was already comfortable on my bed. I easily slipped into his arms and just as easily pressed my lips against his. One cold hand was stroking my collar bone and gently pushed me away seconds later.

"Self control, Bella."

"Mine or yours?" I grumbled unhappily. He laughed into my hair. This was a conversation we'd already had more times than I could count.

"You seem to think it's easy for me to pull myself away from you." Thats exactly what I thought but damned if I let him know it.

"How were things with Carlisle this afternoon? Did Alice see anything else?" A small frown graced his features.

"He's worried too. Whatever this all means it can't be good. None of us have heard of a coven so large except for our own and the Volturi." I shivered lightly at the name and he kissed my temple.

"And Alice?" I prompted.

"Nothing important yet. There's not much she can do until someone makes a decision."

"Did you learn anything useful while we were over there, at least?"

"They recognized right away that I was a vampire. They were both a little surprised but there didn't seem to be any intention to expose me. Roxas in particular was wary. Whatever the reason that he's being chased it wasn't where I could reach."

Namine's face appeared in my mind. It was hard for me to believe that she could be immersed in the world of vampires. She looked so innocent. Being around her reminded me of being around Jasper, I felt almost unnaturally relaxed and calm. Roxas was more of a mystery and I couldn't say the same thing for him. He reminded more of some of the guys in Pheonix. Bored with life and cool in that I'm-more-mature-than-you-and-life-holds-nothing-great sort of way.

"You know your father thinks we're going to run away together." Edward laughed again.

"Oh god," I groaned. "I knew something like that would go through his head when Namine said they lived alone."

"Earlier he was going over speeches in his head."

"Maybe we should run away, anything not to have to sit through another one of those again."

"He's just worried about you, Bella. He thinks that one of these times when you leave you won't come back."

Guilt from the way I left over a year ago while I was being hunted, and then again a few months ago to save Edward washed over me. I wasn't exactly smooth about the way I exited from Forks, either time.

"Go to sleep, Bella." I didn't try to stay awake for once, and drifted to sleep while Edward hummed my lullaby into my ear.

That night I had a weird dream. I was running through the forest, darkness all around me. I could hear wolves howling in the distance as I broke into a clearing. Edward stood there, surrounded by 11 hooded figures looking ready to fight. The tallest figure rushed at him and I opened my mouth to scream...

Bound: Originally I wanted this chapter to be longer but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'm going to try to do the whole story from Bella's eyes but some of that may be difficult so please bear with me. Also I've decided that I should probably buy a thesaurus/dictionary. My vocabulary is sadly lacking. Next chapter I'll try to have some nice new words for you all. Please review, feedback is much appreciated. And don't be too shy to kick my butt over stupid mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Bound: This chapter is the direct result of reading Kat's, aka theSodaVampire's, Twilight fic. Its not usually my cup of juice but I know her in real life so of course I'm going to enjoy her work!!

Anyways, I'm sorry for waiting so long to update but I'm really into this again, and the next chapter is already written so it will be posted sometime next week!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Kingdom Hearts.

Edward woke me before any sound actually left my mouth. I was crushed against his chest, my arms squished uncomfortably between the two of us, just breathing heavily. My eyes were still halfway stuck together in sleep and instead of trying to open them I just let them fall shut and tried to relax. Taking a few more gulping breaths, I focused more on what was around me.

He was whispering softly in my ear, sweet words that any girl would gush over but that I had always pushed away in embarrassment or disbelief that such a creature could love me. It was moments like this that I could admit to myself that maybe it wasn't so bad.

Minutes passed with neither of us moving until finally my arms couldn't take it anymore. Moving just a little to signal that I was okay, I let out a sigh of relief as his grip loosened. His look of worry quickly turned to one of apology the moment he heard the 'pop' coming from my arms when I stretched.

"Bella, I apologize. I shouldn't have..."

"What, kept me from screaming bloody murder and waking up everyone in a five mile radius? Its fine Edward, I'm not a porcelain doll. You can't break me that easily."

We stared each other in the eye, both of us probably being more than a little stubborn. And I knew what he was thinking. He could break me as easily as a porcelain doll, break my arm as easily as a child could break a piece of china. I wished not for the first time that he could read my thoughts so that I could show him that he wasn't a child. Edward had restraint, and I trusted him.

Without warning I lent forward and kissed him hard, as if the closer together we were the easier it would be for him to know what I was feeling. My arms came up so that my elbows were resting on his shoulders and my hands were tangled in his hair as I sat on my knees above him. My mouth opened in a silent 'Oh' as the cold of his hands pressed against my abdomen under my shirt.

Fingers trailed up my sides and I sloppily brought our mouths together again. His lips were so cold against mine I thought they would blister. I shifted my weight forward so that my chest was pressed against his, but in a moment I was leaning against air and I barely caught myself before my mouth was full of mattress.

Edward was pressed against the wall and tensed like an animal ready to take flight. I took a moment to catch my breath before standing up on shaky legs. I couldn't look him in the eyes as I walked out the door to the hallway.

"I need a human moment." The words passed my lips out of habit.

In the bathroom I splashed cold water on my face before examining the mirror in front of me. My hair was matted down and oily, today was definitely a shower day. I brought my hand up to my lips which were swollen and pouty looking. Coupled with the flushed cheeks it could have created an appealing image but the disarray of the clothes I was wearing and my hair kind of ruined that.

I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a sloppy pony tail before heading back to my room. Edward wasn't there. Panic took a hold of me like an icy hand squeezing my heart. The feeling froze me in place just for a moment before I stumbled toward the window and worked it open. My eyes moved back and forth looking for him but he wasn't there.

Standing in the driveway was Namine. The morning light made her soft white dress glow gold and her hair shine like a halo around her face. Those bright blue eyes locked with mine, squinting as a smile broke over her face. She raised her hand to wave at me before turning and walking down the road, and I could see Roxas standing in the distance.

There had to be a logical reason for this. Whipping around I grabbed the battery powered alarm clock of the desk. I still set it for Charlie's sake even though Edward woke me up every morning. 5:30am. A shuddering breath left me and I slumped against the bed with the clock still in my hand. Charlie would be up soon. That was why Edward left. He hadn't told me because I had pushed him too far. That was all.

Curled up with the clock I listened to the sounds of Charlie waking and going about his morning routine. There was the sound of the coffee pot being turned on, followed by the shower running. At six am the clock went off and I joined him in the kitchen. The bagel in my hands slowly became little torn pieces on the napkin in front of me. Charlie was reading the newspaper, occasionally making a grunting sound in reaction to the articles. Usually this time of day passed by quietly and the only words we spoke were when he took off to work.

"So Bella..." He started off. Looking up from my tower of bagel crumbs I could see him peeking at me from safe behind the paper. I lifted an eyebrow and he coughed awkwardly.

"Is uh...everything fine?"

"Yeah, Dad."

The smile on my face felt more like a grimace and the silence stretched on till it was time for him to leave. I mechanically went through the process of getting ready for school. Usually Edward showed back up right after Charlie pulled out of the driveway but I still hadn't seen him. The thought of driving myself to school was weird, I hadn't done it since...well since Edward had left to "protect" me.

A last glance at the clock showed me that I couldn't wait any longer if I wanted to get to class on time. Chewing my thumb, I walked towards the doorway. My mind was on Edward the whole time...where was he? The was a thunking noise and a split second later I knew it had come from me as my forehead began to throb. Right Bella, I told myself, look where you're walking when in a confined space.

"Shoot, shoot." I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door only to freeze for the umpteenth time this morning. At the end of the driveway leaning against a car that was possibly even more beat up than my truck, was Roxas. He was staring away from me but still seemed to know that I was standing there.

"Huh. It's about time."

"Wha...Excuse me?"

He ignored me. Who did this guy think he was? Showing up at my house when we had only ever met once before and then getting upset with me for being late? This morning had officially made it onto the list of my worst mornings ever.

"Get in."

Roxas' voice commanded. He was standing with the door to the back seat open. He looked more annoyed than expecting. I purposely made to go towards my truck with my keys out. Still ignoring him, I unlocked the door and tried to open. It was jammed, and I grabbed the handle and leaned backwards with all my wait but it just wouldn't open.

"Are you coming or not?"

My stomach clenched and I knew that this was probably not a good idea. It wasn't until after I sat down that I realized I could use this to my advantage. They had to know that we knew they knew that Edward was a vampire. Eventually the Cullens were going to have to confront Roxas for information anyways.

"Good morning Bella."

"Holy..!"

Namine was beside me, dressed once again all in white. She was smiling at me the same as this morning and it gave me goose bumps. I suppressed the urge to shiver. It was odd that such a child-like person was making me feel so nervous. Roxas started the car and drove in the direction of the school. So many questions flooded into my head and I didn't know what to ask first?

A frail hand touched my wrist and then moved to cover my hand. I turned and looked at Namine and was struck by the sorrow in her eyes. She never broke eye contact even as she began to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Namine, theres no reason to do this." Roxas' voice drifted from the front seat.

"I have to, Roxas. It's the least I can do."

"This isn't going to help her any."

"Will someone please tell me whats going on?!" The volume of my voice surprised even me and my face felt warm as it began to change color. The car stopped and I thought maybe it was because of me before I realized we were at the school. Namine leaned over in her seat and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again.

The two of them got out of the car and I struggled with the seat belt, almost tripping as I got out of the car. Frantically, I searched the parking lot for the two of them. My breath caught as my eyes were drawn to a silver Volvo. Leaning against the door in all his perfection was Edward and his arm was around Namine. Roxas stood conversing with Jasper and Alice like he had known them his whole life.

Tears were pouring down my face by the time Edward leaned in towards Namine. Some sort of strangled sound left my throat as my body made contact with the concrete. My body curled in on itself and sobs escaped my lips with no resistance. I was between two cars so no one noticed me, not that I would have cared.

Bound: The end of chapter three. Reviews won't make me work faster but they are still very much appreciated.


End file.
